Emmeran Godun
Emmeran Godun is a Hunyago imperial general of the Bio-Morph Empire. Serving for much of the imperial era up to the decolonization era. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Turkey. Identified as a human named Emmad Osman Karamanli. Born Emmeran Radogund Ullima Dodo Imrich Thankmar Ebroin in the vinotonus peninsula country of Cocidius in the region known as (Esus Minor) just a decade after the foundation of the empire created by Sero Fera. Later growing up in Esid, trained at such a young age by his mother who was an early volunteer of Fera's imperial forces. He served under Uparmiya Jobias, Ordway Nodons, Gundrada Joveta and finally Anu Fera. By order of Ordway Nodons for 'exceptional command' in 1071, got promoted from Major of Brigadier General, to be given command of the second imperial force to help the rheoli contingents led by the Amalric monarchs so they could reach Rubica first. When the war ended, he was put in charge of enforcing morphist rule over the former ninsun imperial territories. Under Gundrada Joveta's rule, Emmeran was then placed to oversee the garrison of gareus-dominated Pouta (then named Captaincy General of Pouta), eventually settling in with them. A planet that laid at the farthest reaches of morph space as a listening post. When the kingu began laying waste to recently acquired territory, while other planetary possessions around Pouta fell to them, Emmeran's command allowed his post to be spared. Running it all the way through the era up till 1820 where he was ordered to withdraw by order of Anu Fera. Initially refusing at the behest of the native gareus, a fleet was sent to relieve him and was forced to head back to Mergen. Emmeran's insubordination got him incarcerated by Fera. His former post was given to the gareus per an agreement between them and the morphs. Furthermore he was demoted back to his pre-1071 rank: Major. For 28 years he was an inmate of a military prison alongside others who did not approve of Fera's radical changes. With Fera's death in 1848 her successor Anshan Cyrus got him out of prison. He was then reinstated and given command of the imperial 12th fleet to oversee a forced population transfer as an escort between the empire and the Ninsun Republic. After it's completion, he received word that the Rovar annexed Tethra as the morphs retreated from it. Starting the FGW. In-command of a fleet once again, he joined the anti-imperialist rovar faction led by Instan Orim. Within 5 years the war ended in a hunyago victory however the empire Emmeran had served for most of his life, was abolished in 1853. With Nanshe's surrender, he returned home. Now an ordinary citizen of Mergen after the army was disbanded. With divisions of the post-imperial galaxy more evident, Emmeran stayed in Mergen. Believing the Republic of Epione proclaimed by the diaspora held no genuine prospects for him. Joining Cyrus' faction to keep outer-Nerthus territory from neighboring polities looking to carve up what seemed to be a struggling post-imperial remnant . With that territorial conflict finished, he settled back down to his native Esus Minor. Appearance Emmeran stands at exactly 6 feet. Coming from parents who were of a blue and red chroma, his skin is indigo. That can be mistaken for dark blue. Notes * Emmeran's birth year coincides with the Justinian dynasty taking power of the Byzantine Empire. ** The year he earned the rank of Brigadier General coincides with the Battle of Manzikert. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content